


Missed Opportunities

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, Not a Love Story, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: Hael is set to spend the weekend at Ruby's but her brother Gabriel doesn't want her to and gives her a compelling reason to spend only the night. But it's only one night, what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewinchesterlifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/gifts).



> Written for and heavily influenced by TheWinchesterlifestyle's story "Taken By Surprise" which you can find : http://archiveofourown.org/works/8873671
> 
> This is not a nice story. FYI.

“I’ll grab my things and be at your place later.” Hael smiled, picking up her backpack.

 

“I should be done by 7 unless the girls want to get dinner.” Ruby rolled her eyes, her pomp pomps resting on her hips, “I’m not going, we have all weekend to talk about Sam Winchester.” She smirked. Hael rolled her eyes.

 

“Head cheerleader and quarterback, cliché much?” Hael crossed her arms.

 

“Well I happen to know some information about a certain Alpha that is interested in you.” She smirked.

 

Looking up Hael’s eyes went wide, “What?”

 

“Nope, later, I’ll tell you tonight.” Ruby grinned backing up, “Just head on over early, you have a key. Dad knows you’re coming over.”

 

“See ya!” Hael called out before turning and heading off campus for her place. Walking into her house, she called out that she was home, waiting for her family to call back. But there was silence. That was weird.

 

Locking the front door behind her she dropped her backpack and walked upstairs to her room and started packing an over night bag. Distracted she didn’t hear the front door downstairs open and close. Coming back from the bathroom after getting her toothbrush and toothpaste she was startled in finding her older brother Gabriel standing in her bedroom.

 

“Gabriel! You scared me!” She gasped.

 

“Whatcha doing?” He grinned, crossing his arms.

 

“Getting ready to go over to Ruby’s for the weekend.” Hael dropped her things into her bag

 

“The whole weekend?” Gabriel walked up behind her, she could scent Alpha arousal in the air. Turning she looked at her older brother, the faint red rings were starting to form around his normally golden eyes. Biting her lips, she knew that there were hours between now and the time she was supposed to be at Ruby’s house.

 

“Supposed to be…” Hael stammered feeling slick starting to flow between her legs.

 

“No.” Gabriel ran a hand up her throat to cup her cheek, “One night then back home.”

 

“Gabe….”

 

“Cassie is with Dean this weekend, Michael is away looking at colleges with Luci and Dad is still at that writer’s retreat. You and I will be home alone all weekend. I’d rather you stay home with me.”

 

“I… promised Ruby…”

 

“I know.” He leaned in to scent Hael’s neck, “We’ve got to keep up appearances but I’ve got to have you before you go, little sister.”

 

“Yes, Alpha… please…” the slick began positively gushing now, the scent of Omega arousal curling around the scent of Alpha was thickening in the small space of Hael’s room.

 

“I can barely wait for three more weeks…” He growled tracing his nose up her jawline.

 

“We can be together, forever.” Hael breathed, closing her eyes, “But… what about…”

 

“Listen, if our friends and family can’t accept us, then we run.” Gabriel started unbuttoning Hael’s shirt, pulling it offer her thin form. Running his hands over her body, kissing her skin as he removed more and more pieces of clothing.

 

“Home is wherever you are.” Hael breathed, returning the favor by undressing him, “I need to tell you something…”

 

“Anything,” Gabriel took in one of her pert nipples into his mouth, allowing his canines to catch it and drag across it, enjoying the soft gasps it elicited from his lover’s mouth.

 

“I stopped taking my suppressants about three weeks ago.” She whispered, “I should be due for a heat shortly after graduation.” She looked down at Gabriel’s face, “I want pups with you, I want to start a family with you as soon as possible.”

 

Staring up into his sister’s face, Gabriel felt his arousal skyrocket. Eyes skimming down to his sister’s flat stomach, he ran his hand over it reverently, imagining it swelling with his pups. Growling possessively, he looked up at her eyes. Hael’s were completely ringed Omega golden, her neck exposed in submission.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Ripping the rest of his clothes off quickly, he grabbed at her legs to flip her over.

 

“No, I want to watch you…” She pleaded.

 

“I love you so much.” Gabriel nuzzled her neck as he reached between them, fingering her clit, using her slick to glide his way before he took hold of himself and entered her. Hael’s head fell back allowing Gabriel the opportunity to lick a strip up to her lips, “I can’t wait to claim to you.”

 

“Please do it.”

 

“Not yet, you know we’re waiting, Sugar.”

 

“Alpha, please move!” She began rolling her hips, causing Gabriel to growl.

 

The idea that she planted in his head, the idea of pups was not going to make him last long already. Curling up a hand into her dark tresses, he buried his nose into her neck and pulled one of her legs around his waist as he began setting a brutal pace. Often she enjoyed feeling him for hours later and if she was going somewhere else, he was going to leave some kind of mark to have her remember him by.

 

“Gabe… Alpha… fuck, yes…yes….please!” Hael rarely cussed unless it was in bed and it was a turn on for him, pushing harder and deeper, he moved his other hand between them to try and catch his knot before it caught inside her.

 

“No… Alpha, please… knot me. Please. Please….”

 

Unable to say no to his sister, he redoubled his efforts, pushing his knot inside her, groaning as he felt his sister’s walls start to milk his knot .

 

“I’m… I’m not… Jesus… Hael… I’m gonna…” Gabriel raised up on the tips of his toes to push even deeper.

 

“Yes, please… Alpha, Gabriel… yes!!!!!” She cried out as she came hard, scratching Gabriel’s back up with her nails, leaving long red tracks in his flesh.

 

Pumping his release into her, Gabriel felt calm, scenting satiated Omega in his arms, scenting his potential mate, scenting his sister, his lover. Everything was on track for them to be together. Gabriel had secured them an apartment that would be available to them in two months, he had been working at a job now and setting aside as much money as possible for them. He was trying hard to be a good Alpha for her. Looking up into her eyes, he knew he would do anything for her but it was important to him that she get her High school education. Lots of Alphas once they claimed their mates wouldn’t but he did. He wanted her to be as educated as possible even if she didn’t think it was needed.

 

“Alpha….” Hael purred.

 

“I’m here, Sugar.” He carded his fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m sleepy.”

 

“Go to sleep, little one, I’ll watch over you.” He whispered into her ear, scenting her deeply, addicted to the way she smelled just after sex.

 

Waking up, Hael stretched, feeling sore in the best way possible. Looking over, Gabriel blinked at her, smiling, stroking the hair out of her face.

 

“Hello Sugar.” He said softly, kissing her forehead, “Nap well?”

 

“Yes. I always sleep better with you.” She curled up closer to him.

 

“You always have, even when you were little.” Gabriel sighed softly. Contented Alpha pheromones relaxed Hael even further as she blinked up at him.

 

“What time is it?” She asked.

 

“About twenty after six.” He looked at his wrist watch.

 

“So late?” Hael sighed.

 

“What time are you supposed to meet up at Ruby’s?”

 

“Seven.” She ran her hand up and down Gabriel’s chest.

 

“I suppose then we should get up.” He traced his fingers along the lines of her lips.

 

“I’ll be home tomorrow morning.” Hael said firmly.

 

“Yeah?” Gabriel smiled widly.

 

“We can play house this weekend.” She blushed.

 

“I’d like that.” Gabriel nuzzled, “I don’t want you to leave.” He sighed.

 

“One night, what can happen in one night at Ruby’s? All she wants to do is talk about Sam Winchester anyway.” Hael rolled her eyes.

 

“Such a pup,” Gabriel sat up on his elbow, watching as Hael got up and started getting dressed slowly, “But you don’t want a pup do you? You want an Alpha…” He grabbed her wrist.

 

“Gabriel! I’ve got to go!” She chuckled.

 

“Okay. But I’m picking you up in the morning.” Gabriel looked her in the eyes, a slight growl in the back of his throat, causing her legs to quiver.

 

“Yes Alpha.”

 

“Okay, get dressed before I ravish you again.” Gabriel took a deep breath and laid back before he decided to get dressed as well.

 

“Okay, tomorrow morning, I’m texting then calling you and I’ll pick you up.” Gabriel informed you as he pulled up in front of Ruby’s house.

 

“Yes Alpha.” Hael grinned mischievously.

 

“I’m serious Hael.”

 

Nodding her head she took a deep breath and kissed her brother on the cheek, wanting to kiss him on the lips. But… appearances.

 

Jumping out of the car and grabbing her things, Hael waved to Gabriel as she walked up to the house, pulling her keys out of her bag. Hearing her brother pull away, she walked up to the house, fumbling to find the right one. Her phone went off just as she was walking in. Setting her bags down in the foyer, she heard noises in the living room.

 

“Hello?” Walking down the hallway, Hael pulled her phone out and saw a text message from Ruby.

 

Red: Mandatory meeting after practice. Be home at Nine. Tell Dad to feed you. Sorry!

 

Sighing, you walked into the living room, eyes still on your screen.

 

“Ruby has a meeting till Nine, Mr. Abel. Looks like it’s just….” Lifting her eyes, Hael took a deep sniff. Ruby’s father, Cain, a man that she knew all her life was sitting on the couch, jacking off watching porn. And not just any porn, a female Omega was tied down to a breading stand and was being fucked hard by a significantly order Alpha.

 

“ _Breed me up Daddy. Want your pups inside me.”_ The young Omega girl cried out on the screen.

 

“Um…” Hael blinked, frozen to the spot., heart was racing, unsure what to do.

 

“I know about Ruby being late.” He said standing up, his heavily engorged cock jutting out proudly before him, slowly he stroked as he made his way closer to Hael, “I know about you and your brother Gabriel too, Hael.” Cain walked forward, his deep blue eyes watched her, “I can smell him on you right now.” He growled., “Do you honestly think that laying with your brother is acceptable behavior for a young Omega?” His eyes narrowed.

 

“I… I…”

“I have welcomed you into my home, into my daughter’s life, who knows if you have poisoned her mind with these types of notions.”

 

“She doesn’t know about Gabriel and I.”

 

“Even a Beta can smell him all over you.” He stood before her, his cock poking her stomach, “Are you still full of his cum, little pup?”

 

“I’m not a pup.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Clearly you are if you’re playing with your brother.” He snarled at her.

 

“I think I should go home.” She picked up her phone as Cain plucked it from her hands. He placed it in his back pocket with one hand while he kept up a lazy stroke of himself with his other hand.

 

“To take my own daughter would be despicable plus she is a Beta and useless to me for breeding.”

 

“That’s Ruby you’re talking about…”

 

“But to take you…An Omega…” He sniffed her deeply, “Ripe…”

 

“I’m taken.” Hael blinked up at him. Cain grabbed her by the face and maneuvered it around.

 

“I see no claiming mark.”

 

Hael’s heart began beating hard, the scent of aroused Alpha was working hard at arousing her. Slick was already wetting her panties and she cursed her body’s betrayal.

 

“I think what the problem is, is you’ve only played with your brother, and you don’t know any better. And he’s convinced you that he’s the best. Now… that may be, I don’t know. What I think is that you shouldn’t limit yourself that’s all.” Cain released her and stepped back.

 

“I… I still think I should go.” Hael gulped.

 

“I think you should make an informed decision before you commit to one cock for the rest of your life. “ He slow jacked himself, making a show of it for her.

 

Biting her lip she looked at the large, swollen member in his hand. It was larger than Gabriel’s and at the moment an angry purple color at the head. He hadn’t popped his knot yet, a feat, most likely either from age or practice. For a moment, Hael wondered what it would be like to have another knot. But… she couldn’t cheat on Gabriel, he was working so hard for their future.

 

“Come on… it will be our little secret.” Cain smiled down at her.

 

“Then I can leave?” Hael looked up at him, pleading with her eyes.

 

“Sure, I’ll tell Ruby you got sick.” Cain took Hael by the hand and started to lead her towards the back and towards his bedroom. Following reluctantly, heart hammering away, she followed. Her mind racing with what ifs and what the hell she was going to tell Gabriel.

 

Once in his bedroom, everything happened quickly. The door was locked and she was suddenly naked, ass up on the bed. With very little prep he was inside her, pounding away. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and endured it, hoping that he’d pop his knot quickly and fall asleep. Maybe then she could reach his pants for her phone. The older Alpha changed positions slightly, but still pounding her hard. Opening her eyes she noticed his bedside stand had a phone on it! She could call Gabriel while he was out and he could come by and get her, they could run away tonight! Yeah, that was what they should do, this was a mistake. This was a horrible, horrible….

 

Fangs bit at her neck just as his knot tied them together.

 

“No!!!!!!” She cried out as she felt him flood her with his seed.

 

“No!” Her eyes were wide with pain from the bite and the connection that filled her mind and heart, connecting her to Cain. “No! No! No!”

 

“You’re mine.” Cain growled, rolling his hips.

 

“I can’t! I’m… Gabriels!”

 

“You’re mine. Forever.” Cain lapped at the blood on Hael’s neck, pulling her tighter into his arms, Cain chuckled. “Let him come. I’ll be ready for that pipsqueak.”

 

 


End file.
